Millennium Falcon
The Millenium Falcon was a YT-1300 Corellian Freighter that served as the personal craft of Han Solo during the Galactic Civil War. It was upgraded many times over the years by Solo and his Wookiee co-pilot and companion, Chewbacca, kitting it out with upper and lower quad laser cannons and allowing it to go 1.5 times the speed of light. According to Solo, the Millenium Falcon was the "fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy" and made the Kessel Run in less than 5 parsecs. It has been produced by Lego several times. History Before Episode IV The Millenium Falcon went through several previous owners and names before and during the Clone Wars. Sometime after the galaxy-wide conflict it became the property of Lando Calrissian, Baron Administrator of Cloud City, a mining colony on Bespin, who lost it in a game of sabacc to Han Solo, a smuggler who used the ship for many years. Episode IV Han Solo used the Millenium Falcon for many years with his Wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca before he landed on the planet Tatooine. There, he encountered exiled Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and young Luke Skywalker, who sought safe passage to the planet Alderaan in order to send a message to Bail Organa. Solo agreed to offer them passage and they met in Docking Bay 94. Kenobi, Skywalker and two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, boarded the ship. As the Millenium Falcon blasted off, it was momentarily chased by two Imperial Star Destroyers, which were in orbit above the planet. The ship, blasting off into hyperspace on its way to Alderaan. As they arrived, they encountered a deadly meteor storm and no sign of the planet they were looking for. They followed a lone TIE Fighter to its base, the dreaded Death Star, the battle station that had destroyed Alderaan with its immensely powerful superlaser. The ship was pulled in by the Death Star's tractor beam and was taken into a landing bay. Imperial troops proceeded to search the craft, finding no trace of any of the ship's occupants. Several of the Escape Pods had been jettisoned and they believed that the passengers had fled right after take off. In reality, the group were hiding in secret compartments under the floor and disguised themselves as stormtroopers in order to explore the station and to turn off the tractor beam that was preventing them from escaping. After Solo and Skywalker saved Princess Leia Organa from a detention cell and Kenobi successfully switched off the Tractor Beam, the crew attempted to escape. Skywalker saw Kenobi duel Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, and watched, shocked, as Vader mercilessly killed the old man. The group fled to Yavin IV, the hidden Rebel base, not knowing that they had a tracking device attached to their hull. The Empire followed the Millenium Falcon to its destination and proceeded to orbit the massive gas giant Yavin in order to destroy the Rebel moon. As Solo left with his reward, a dogfight above the Death Star ensued. Coming to his senses, Solo helped out the Rebels, as well as young Skywalker, at the very last moment, taking out two TIE Fighters and damaging Vader's fighter, sending the Sith Lord spinning into space and giving Skywalker a clear shot, allowing him to blow up the battle station and to save the Rebels from being obliterated. Afterwards, Solo and Skywalker were given medals by Princess Leia for their actions in a special ceremony on Yavin IV. Episode V Three years later, Solo was still working for the Rebels. The Millenium Falcon was grounded on the ice planet Hoth as the Empire led a deadly assault on their base. Han Solo, along with Chewbacca and Princess Leia, fled the planet but could not reach hyperspace due to the hyperdrive motivator being damaged. Hiding from the Imperials in the planet's asteroid belt, the ship inadvertently stumbled upon a Space Slug. Narrowly escaping from its gaping maw, they proceeded to fix the engine and were eventually able to reach hyperspace. Escaping the system, they were, unbeknownst to them, being followed by infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett, who planned to collect the bounty put on their heads by the Empire as well as the bounty on Solo's head put in place by Jabba the Hutt. Arriving at Cloud City on the planet Bespin, owned by Solo's friend Lando Calrissian, the group were promised their ship would be fixed. However, Calrissian sold them out to the Empire and Solo was frozen in carbonite, so as to be sent to Jabba the Hutt. The group escaped without Solo and was about to flee when Leia sensed Luke Skywalker, who had been involved in a deadly fight with Darth Vader and who was now hanging from the bottom of the city. They picked up Skywalker and travelled to a secret Rebel base at the edge of the galaxy. Calrissian travelled to the planet Tatooine in order to rescue Solo from the Hutt crime lord's evil clutches. Episode VI After a daring rescue of Solo in which Jabba was killed, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Princess Leia and Chewbacca left for the Rebel fleet massing near the planet Sollust in preparation for a massive offensive on the Second Death Star, which was believed to be vulnerable and which had the Emperor himself on board. Flying a stolen Imperial Shuttle down to the forest moon of Endor in order to shut down the shield generator, Solo allowed Calrissian to fly the Millenium Falcon in order to destroy the battle station. As the offensive began, Solo's team ad failed to shut down the shield generator. Turning away from the battle station itself, Calrissian focused his efforts on the Imperial Star Destroyers that were waiting nearby, bringing down the [[10221 UCS Super Star Destroyer|Super Star Destroyer Executor]]. As the Death Star was revealed to be operational and destroyed several Rebel battle cruisers, Calrissian urged Admiral Ackbar to engage the Star Destroyers at point-blank range. Things were looking grim for the Rebels until the shield generator was deactivated and the assault on the Death Star began. Calrissian flew the Millenium Falcon into the centre of the battle station, destroying the main power generator with the help of Wedge Antilles. Narrowly escaping the exploding station, Calrissian joined the celebrations on the planet below, with the Millenium Falcon presumably grounded somewhere on the forest moon as the festivities began. Appearances Sets *4488 MINI Millennium Falcon *7778 Midi-scale Millennium Falcon *4504 Millennium Falcon *7190 Millennium Falcon *7965 Millennium Falcon *10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon Games *Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga See Also Category:Vehicles Category:Ships Category:Episode IV Category:Episode V Category:Episode VI Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Vehicle